


Battaglia magica

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi guerrieri [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Battle, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lo scorcio di una battaglia.Scritta per: We are out for promptPrompt: Originale, fantasy: Nessuno lo avrebbe sconfitto: lui era il migliore e lo avrebbe dimostrato.
Series: I grandi guerrieri [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681795
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Battaglia magica

Il cavaliere saltò all’indietro, evitando la pioggia di lame che scendevano dal cielo e riatterrò davanti al nemico.

Lo stregone allungò la mano e recitò una formula oscura, scoccando dalle dita una serie di frecce nere.

Il cavaliere roteò la lama della propria arma, distruggendo le frecce una dopo l’altra.

Lo stregone fece una smorfia. Unì le mani, dando vita ad un teschio di energia tra le dita e lo lanciò.

Il cavaliere si voltò e si mise a correre, saltò, per schivare il teschio che si conficcò nel terreno, dando vita ad una deflagrazione di fiamme viola. Il guerriero atterrò su una roccia, che iniziò a franare sotto di lui. Rinfoderò la spada e rotolò in avanti, fece una serie di capriole e balzò a gattoni su una montagnola.

Si rialzò in piedi e si girò, vedendo che lo stregone stava levitando sul posto. Il volto trasfigurato dalla rabbia, fulmini verde chiaro precipitavano tutt’intorno a lui.

< Nessuno riuscirà a sconfiggermi > si ripromise il cavaliere, estraendo la spada. < Sono il migliore e lo dimostrerò >.


	2. Scudiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un prequel di Battaglia magica.  
> Scritta per l’iniziativa di WW.  
> Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/writerswing/photos/gm.2735913116499652/2524696187631757/?type=3&theater&ifg=1  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Delusional (Deeper Version); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvOgzOKBTZI.

Scudiere

La luce del sole illuminava la bandiera di Camelot.

La bambina la fissava con gli occhi liquidi. Con una mano teneva quella del fratellino più grande, mentre con l’altra cullava il più piccolo.

Il neonato gorgogliava, scalciando.

L’altro ragazzino si guardava intorno con aria spaventata.

“Sei sicuro che non ci scacceranno come negli altri posti dove siamo stati?” domandò con un filo di voce.

La sorella abbassò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

< Da quando i nostri genitori sono morti, non abbiamo fatto altro che pellegrinare da un posto all’altro. Non importa che eravamo nobili, ora siamo solo tre orfani come ce ne sono tanti > pensò.

“Mi hanno sicurato che stanno cercando ragazzi della tua età per diventare scudieri” lo rassicurò.

Un cavallo passò davanti a loro, al galoppo, sollevando una fitta nube di polvere.

Il neonato scoppiò a piangere.


	3. La strada per il cavalierato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipate alla: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Tema: “RECLUSIONE”.  
> Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=238107137419813&set=a.160771588486702&type=3&theater  
> Post di Scudiere e Prequel di Battaglia magica.

La strada per il cavalierato

Lisander si passò la mano tra i capelli mori, che iniziavano a tingersi di blu. Si leccò le labbra e chinò la testa.

“Se non migliori, saremo costretti a cacciarti” disse il suo insegnante.

Lisander alzò lentamente lo sguardo e socchiuse gli occhi, indurendo la tua espressione.

L’allenatore proseguì dicendo: “Il re ci obbliga ad accogliere voi bambini orfani come stallieri e scudieri. Crescendo, però, diventati troppi”. Socchiuse gli occhi.

< Li odio tutti questi mocciosi puzzolenti. Se fosse per me li scaccerei tutti > pensò.

Lisander espirò dalle narici.

< Questo posto è sempre stato al contempo un rifugio ed una prigione. Quando mio fratello minore è morto di malattia, ho pensato di scappare e andarmene.

Però non posso. Mia sorella non ha una dote. Non avrebbe nessun altro posto dove andare.

Almeno se la tengono qui, può sperare di trovare lavoro come cameriera a corte, come molte altre orfane >.

“Cosa vuole da me?” domandò, rigirandosi la spada di legno tra le mani.

L’istruttore rispose secco: “O riesci a diventare un cavaliere e ti dimostri utile, o ti obbligherò a lasciare le tue stanze oggi stesso”.

< Non sono un guerriero, non lo sono mai stato > pensò Lisander. Partì all’attacco urlando, dimenando la spada, incalzando il più grande.

“Non credevo tu avessi carattere” disse l’insegnante, parando con la sua spada.

Lisander continuò con gli affondi.

< Imparerò ad essere un cavaliere, perché è necessario. Salverò mia sorella!

Un giorno, finalmente, andrò in missione per il re. Allora, finalmente, lascerò questa ‘prigione’ per vivere le mie avventure là fuori, nel mondo > pensò.


	4. Pronto alla guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: #1, Original, Guerra:  
> A non era un guerriero, non lo era mai stato, ma lo sarebbe diventato. Era necessario. + regole  
> Post di La strada per il cavalierato e Prequel di Battaglia magica.

Pronto alla guerra

< Affrontare giostre e missioni contro mostri non ti prepara ad una guerra. Penso che niente possa farlo > pensò il cavaliere. Estrasse la spada e la mise davanti a sé, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

I cavalli nitrivano e scalciavano.

La luce del sole si rifletteva sulle picche e le armature.

< Pensi di saper combattere, che hai rischiato la vita abbastanza da non temere assolutamente nulla.

Non è così, non è assolutamente così >.

Alla sua destra e alla sua sinistra stavano gli altri cavalieri. I volti di tutti nascosti dagli elmi dai musi appuntiti e ampi pennacchi.

< Non sono mai stato un guerriero pronto alla guerra. Non sono il cavaliere senza paura che credevo di essere diventato > pensò Lisander, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

< Lo diventerò. Come sempre mi adatterò a quello che è necessario per sopravvivere almeno un giorno ancora > si disse.

“Sono pronto ad imparare le regole della guerra” sussurrò.


End file.
